Friendship
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Toulouse's PoV. Christian brought love to Satine and a play to the Bohemians. What did Toulouse see in him?


Disclaimer- don't own, don't sue.  
A/N- I'm not sure if Audrey is a man or woman. I've referred to him/ her as a man in this story, if it's wrong, please forgive me.   
I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my other Moulin Rouge fics, I love you all!  
  
  
Friendship  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. I wondered along paths that I didn't know, into places I didn't recognise. But I didn't care. Nothing mattered any more. There was nothing for me, I had just had my deepest, darkest suspicions confirmed; Absinthe was very alcoholic, and I was very drunk.  
  
Wait, I'd known that for a long time. I'd been drunk for a long time. I can't remember the last time I was sober. I think I was drunk when I came to the first rehearsal. That's right, that was when I met Christian. Christian, my friend. I've never had a real friend before. I know a lot of people, so most people who talk to me just want favours.  
  
But Christian, he truly wanted to be my friend. I don't know how to be a friend, nor really, but I'm trying not to mess up too badly. I like Christian.  
  
Toulouse! There you are thank God! I've been out looking for you for hours!  
You have Chwistian? Why?  
  
Why? You've been gone for hours that's why! I was worried about you!  
No wone's ever wowied abowt me befow Chwistian.  
I'm sure they have Toulouse, you probably just didn't notice. Now come on, you're soaked through, lets get you home and dry.  
It's waining Chwistian.  
Yes Toulouse, it's raining.  
  
Oops. He sounds very tired, I must have walked further than I thought. But he still came after me. I tried to think properly about how far I'd walked, and about how Christian had managed to track me down, but the alcohol kept interfering and it wasn't long before I focused on simply walking along with my friend. I knew he would carry me if I stopped walking, and I didn't want him getting more tired than he already was.  
  
It didn't seem to take all that long to get home, but that may be because I was thinking more about keeping myself upright than I was abut how far I was walking, or even where I was walking. I just followed along behind Christian, trusting him to know where we were going. It has been a while since I trusted anyone, but Christian has something about him that makes you want to trust him. An innocence of sorts, that it's rare to see anywhere anymore.  
  
Christian had it in excess, more than enough for all of us, and then he'd still have some to spare for others. I was worried his innocence would get him in to trouble, and didn't like the idea of him walking around after dark. I hated that I made him do it. But, before I could tell him off for wondering round places he didn't know, he had opened the door and he and Satie were carrying me over to my bed.  
  
As soon as they placed my on the mattress my eyes closed and I fell fast asleep.  
  
It was light when I woke up, I didn't know exactly when. I looked around to ensure that I really was home and saw Christian in a chair by the table, his head resting on a pile of paper. He didn't look very comfortable, but there was no way I would be able to move him, so I had no choice but to leave him where he was. He would probably wake up soon.  
  
Knowing that, and knowing how tired he had seemed when he found me last night, I hurried to the kitchen and started cooking croissants and coffee for him for when he woke up. I think the smell of the food sent a wake up call to his stomach because I had only just finished the first one when he began to stir.  
  
I walked over to stop him moving but was too late and, with a yell, he fell from his precarious perch on the table and through the hole in the floor of my room.   
  
Chwistian? Chwistian! Are you all wight Chwistian?  
A muffled voice came floating up to me and I leaned over the edge of the hole to see Christian lying face down on the floor with his head buried in a pile of clothes and blankets.  
  
I called again, although I could see him moving, and guessed he was all right.  
I'm fine, he yelled up, finally managing to free his face. I breathed a sigh of relief at hearing him say he was ok. I didn't want to be responsible for him getting hurt.  
  
Which reminded me, I was supposed to yell at him for coming after me last night. I decided to wait until he had had eaten, no one likes to be shouted at on an empty stomach. Once he untangled his arms he attempted to stand up only to find his legs were tangled up too. I winced as he fell to the floor; the crack did not sound very healthy and he didn't move for a few seconds.  
  
I was just trying to swing my legs over the edge of the ladder, to climb down and check him, when he moved.  
How did that happen?  
He sounded quite confused, but I was happy to hear him talking.  
You fewl down the hole Chwistian.  
  
  
He stood up after carefully freeing his legs and started climbing up the ladder. I was convinced he was all right and headed back over to the kitchen. He had just sat down when I took his food and coffee over to him. He smiled at me gratefully and I thought again about how nice it was to have a real friend.  
  
Are you suwe you awe all wight Chwistian?  
Yes, I'm fine Toulouse. My head isn't even hurting anymore.  
I hadn't known his head was hurting at all and immediately felt guilty for not noticing.  
I'm sowwy Chwistian.  
For what Toulouse? It wasn't your fault I fell asleep at your table instead of going downstairs to my own bed.  
  
He smiled at his own stupidity and I smiled too, although I was still feeling guilty. He carried his plate in to the kitchen and I didn't miss his wince when he stood up. Although he made to start the washing up I didn't feel it was at all fair and quickly stopped him.  
  
You have to wowk on the pway Chwistian.  
Right. I'll get started on the new scene today then, I've got a few interesting ideas about what should happen now.  
I smiled at his boyish enthusiasm. It never failed to surprise me just how excited he became at the thought of his play finally being performed.  
  
We both jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. We had been working in silence, me painting and Christian writing, for almost three hours.  
Come in, I called, hoping against hope that it wasn't Audrey, come to try to take back possession of his play' from Christian. Terrible as Audrey was, I didn't want to be the one to tell him that the job that Christian had done in the last few days was enough to eclipse everything the Swiss idea had amounted to. To my relief it was Satine who came in to the room.  
  
Good morning Toulouse, Christian.  
I noticed the look that passed between Christian and Satine and made a quick decision.  
I have a few things I need to buy Chwistian, do you mind?  
I left without waiting for a response, hoping that the trouble I predicted for my friend wasn't about to come to pass.  
  
I didn't know what the outcome of the relationship between Satine and my friend would be, but whatever happened, I knew it was going to be a very interesting few weeks.   
  
  
  
Ok, not quite as depressing as my other stuff, I hope, although I like to think Flash forward was more just a thing' rather than a sad thing'. Anyway, let me know what you think. My reviews so far have been very positive and I hope I'm doing well still.  
If anyone is interested in my idea for a big Moulin Rouge leave your e-mail address along with your review and tell me your interested and Ill e-mail you the basic plot. Otherwise e-mail me and I'll let you know. If your really interested, I'll send you the first part to look at, I've got it written and would like the feedback. So, there you go, tell me how I did on this, let me know if your interested in what I'm going to do, whatever, just give me feedback.  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?  
^___^


End file.
